Remembering Trippy
'Remembering Trippy '''is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, friends talk about Trippy at his funeral. Roles Starring *Trippy Featuring *Superspeed *Robo Star *Ava *Howdy *Josh *Sniffles Appearances *Lumpy *Buck and Chuck *Hippy *Rotty Plot Trippy, Superspeed and Robo Star play a game of baseball. Robo Star accidentally hits the ball too hard and it lands in the middle of the road. Trippy rushes over to pick it up, oblivious to an approaching car. Thankfully, it swerves at the last. However, it crashes into a tree which ends up crushing Trippy. Later, friends sadly arrive at Trippy's funeral. Lumpy asks if anyone would like to talk. Ava comes up to mention a time when she and Trippy went on a date at a carnival. In the flashback, Trippy brings Ava a stick of cotton candy. It is soon revealed to be cobwebs when a spider bites Ava's tongue. The flashback ends to show Ava's tongue still swoolen from the incident. Howdy then discusses a story of his own. A flashback shows him in the desert, when Trippy approaches to say that he dug up oil. Howdy sees the oil squirting out of the ground and grabs a bucket full of it. Unfortunately, Trippy decides to light firecrackers to celebrate, inevitably setting him and Howdy aflame. Josh also wants to share a story. The next flashback reveals him creating an art model out of trash. As he gets more supplies, Trippy mistakingly throws it away. Josh discovers his art suddenly inside a garbage truck and attempts to get it back. Trippy, realizing this, tries to tell the truck driver, who happens to be Rotty. Unable to hear him, Rotty backs up his truck and accidentally runs over Josh in the process. The flashback ends and Josh regrets talking about it. Nearby, Sniffles sees Superspeed and Robo Star throwing away the baseball and bat. Sniffles reveals to them a time machine which he plans to use by going back in time to save Trippy. He opens a time portal and jumps in. Robo Star and Superspeed wait for hours before leaving. Sniffles ends up stuck in the time portal and subsequently eaten by a dinosaur in the Stone Age. Deaths #Trippy is crushed by a tree. #Sniffles is eaten by a dinosaur. Trivia *This marks Trippy's 100th death. *Trippy is the second character to reach this much deaths, the first being Josh (in ''Moose of Oz). *Buck is briefly seen at the funeral, patting Chuck's back as he sobs. Hippy also makes a cameo appearance in the episode. *The stories Trippy's friends talk about are not from any episodes, due to the show's little continuity. *Strangely, the starring character dies first. *This episode was inspired from the Family Guy episode Life of Brian. It is also quite similar to The Simpsons episode Four Regrettings and a Funeral. *This is Trippy's final appearance in Arc 1. He does not appear until two seasons later, in Old or New (Part 1). Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 49 episodes Category:Time travel episodes